


Redbone

by whitemooncow



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: #angst, #cafe, #koi no yokan, #kousuke finally gets some, #romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitemooncow/pseuds/whitemooncow
Summary: "The more time I spend with you, the less I want to leave.""Darling, don't leave me."
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh new story! quarantine is boring af and I've got nothing to do. comment, kudos ;) and have fun reading!

Friday, July 24th

If there was anything that Hana Kwon loved more than her brother, it was piano. 

Actually, that’s incorrect. There was nothing she loved more than her brother, but feeling the keys underneath her fingertips was a very close second.

Piano had always been liberating for Hana. If she was stressed, she would play. If she was happy, her fingers would naturally tap against her thigh to some random song by habit. When things got hard in high school, Hana turned to the keys for comfort. Piano was the reason she had gotten through high school. Playing piano was where Hana’s emotions thrived. Music practically paraded inside of her heart and piano was the motor function that controlled her.

Tonight, Hana felt truly free. In the chaos that is life, Hana felt at peace for once.

There were a plethora of reasons for this, some of them being that she had sold out at the bakery today and that she had finally gotten rid of her hiccups that had been an annoyance for the past couple of days. She had also kicked Jin-woo’s ass at Egyptian Rat Screw on break, despite him being a dirty cheater who stole cards with a smug grin. Today, overall, was a very good day for Hana. But the main reason for this sense of tranquility?

Tonight was the first birthday in years that Hana had to herself.

Normally on her birthday, her best friend Via is with her. She’s almost always dragged out to a club or party to celebrate. Now, don’t get it wrong. Hana loves a good party. But she very rarely got time to herself. If Via isn’t there, her younger brother always is. Hana loves them both, but everyone needs alone time.

Luckily for Hana, neither of them are with her today. 

Via is at some tango dance internship in Argentina, dancing with men in bars and falling in love with hot athletic volleyball players. Not to mention, she’s absolutely killing it at tango.

Min-joon, Hana’s darling 17-year-old brother, is at some engineering camp. Learning about circuits and currents and doing whatever other nerdy little things he’s thriving at. 

Hana has alone time for once. She stares at the covered grand piano in the corner of the bakery.

A twinge of regret fills her mouth at the thought of her past. It’s been years since she touched the darn thing. There is a film of dust on the covering, and Hana lifts the sheet off of the piano, tucking the sheet under it.

She pulled out a bottle of rum from the cupboard under the sink, along with the tiny Altoid box filled with her emergency stash of joints that Via had given her two months back when she had last visited.  
It is her 24th birthday after all. Might as well go all out.

Fuck it.

She lights up a joint and takes a long drag, filtering the world around her out. She follows that with a swig from her rum and closes her eyes as the tension in her shoulders starts to alleviate.

Tonight was hers. She didn’t care about the rest of the world. 

She glances at the sun setting outside. Lilac and oranges mix in with the baby blues, and her eyes glaze over a bit. Almost as if she was looking at a mirage of sorts. Yes, today is definitely a good day.

She takes a seat at her piano and runs her lithe fingers over the keys that haven’t been touched for years. It’s been 6 years now. She wonders how rusty she’ll be.

The beginning notes of La Valse d'Amélie ring out in harmony. Hana doesn’t need sheet music. She knows it all by heart. Her fingers meet the keys in perfect timing. It’s all like clockwork. Even after 6 years, she still sounds perfect.

Via would claim that she was too humble to admit it, but Hana is something of a genius on the piano.

The smile on her face is inevitable. This is what she loves. She can’t get enough of this feeling. 

Tonight, everything just made sense. For once, her life was going swimmingly.

Hana lost herself in the music. She could think about work tomorrow. She had a whole life ahead of her to live. A whole legacy to carry out. What could one piano filled night do?

She didn’t know it but the answer was a shit ton.

A night of piano could do a shit ton.

~~~~~~~~~~

It’s 10:00 pm when Kousuke finally leaves the building. He usually wouldn’t be here this late but the workload today was especially large since a higher-up had taken a vacation without proper notice. Kousuke has half a mind to tell him off for piling work on him, but he knows better. 

Kousuke Hirahara was having a bad day. It was the little things that had gone wrong. His crepes this morning were too sugary. Then, he went to work only to find out that the workload had increased out of nowhere. Afterward, Kousuke had hit his ankle on the side of a table leg while getting up for his lunch break. It still throbbed a little. Oh, and his mother had paid him a visit in his office. That was never fun.

It’s not his best day, that’s for sure.

As Kousuke made his way home through the streets of Seoul in his red Ferrari, his thoughts wandered.

It was stressful. Everything was. The company, his family, the sacrifices he’s made. He had to do better. He had to keep going, without hesitation. He had to reach the top. This way of living wasn’t the most enjoyable but it would be worth it if Father was proud of him in the end.

Kousuke neared a red light and sighed. The streets were quiet. There wasn’t a single person out right now. That’s when he heard it.

It started off very faint but grew louder in volume as the song continued. He recognized the soft notes. He racked his brain for the title. It was on the tip of his tongue.

Clair de Lune. It was a piece by Debussy.

His eyes traveled in the direction of the soft melody and landed on the girl right next to him. They were separated by a mere piece of glass, yet they weren't too far away from each other. He was close enough to see her expression.

Her eyes were glazed over. He could tell that she was very clearly inebriated, yet her playing was immaculate. She hit every note and paused at the correct times. Her hands moved like a machine, never missing a beat. Yet her eyes were not those of a machine.

As he kept staring, his eyes couldn’t help but soften. She was captivating. That being said, he couldn’t help but feel upset over her expression. 

Bittersweet. As if playing the piano hurt her but she couldn’t stop.

*BEEP*

Kousuke snapped out of his daze, immediately turning to the front. The light was green. So he drove. Away from the random girl with the wistful expression, and away from the emotions he didn’t want to think about.

Work can wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im trying my best! go leave a comment about how trashy this is -_-

Thursday, August 18th

Hana Kwon is pissed.

It’s not often that Hana is like this. She was a relatively docile child who barely lost her composure and wasn’t one to take insults to heart. In fact, most people who knew her would say that they have never seen her angry. But that’s because Hana’s anger is the silent but deadly type of rage.

Min-joon Kwon isn’t most people. He knows better. He knows exactly which buttons to press to rile her up and he knows to never do so. Why? Because Hana Kwon turns into an absolute devil when she is infuriated. For the most part, Min-joon has strayed far away from that side of Hana, mainly because he would be scared shitless otherwise. He was always transparent with her and he was quick at texting her back. 

So will someone please tell Hana why the hell Min-joon hasn’t responded to her texts in the last 4 hours? If she doesn’t get an answer, she might just lose it.

Hana -> Joon

6:30 pm  
Hey, where are you? You usually come home at 6… Are you at Jin-woo’s again?

8:00 pm  
Wya? Are you ok? Can you pls confirm that you are safe?

8:37 pm  
It really wouldn’t hurt to text me back ya know? I’m getting worried dude. You don’t ever stay out this late without notice...

9:28 pm  
Are you at the PC cafe again? Bro I’m not mad just tell me where you are

9:49 pm  
Cmon bud its almost 10 can you just tell me where you are????

9:58 pm  
JOON HELLO WHERE ARE YOU

Hana clutched her phone. She’d have to resort to a different technique. Although there was a high possibility this would only leave her with more questions, she took to texting someone else.

Hana -> Headass

10:00 pm  
You better tell me where the hell he is if you know. I am freaking out.

The response came within a minute. Why hadn’t she texted him before, again?

Headass -> Hana

10:01 pm  
not telling ;p u know i wudnt betray my boi like dat. hes safe tho i promise. he’ll be back tmrw lolol

Ah, now she remembered why she had refrained from texting him. He was a cheeky little shit. That’s why. The nerve of this kid. If there was anyone who actively made her angry, it was Jin-woo. He definitely made her blood pressure rise. What’s worse is that she can’t even threaten to complain to his parents because the little shit didn’t give a single crap about getting into trouble. Not to mention, he was her little brother’s best friend. 

Even then, she couldn’t say that the kid hadn’t grown on her throughout the years. But she’s not about to admit that to anyone.

Gritting her teeth in frustration, she smashed her fingers on her phone as she typed back.

Hana -> Headass

10:03 pm  
Oh, so you choose death then? That’s not very smart of you Woo. 

Headass -> Hana

10:04 pm  
aw boss ur so funny lol i know youd never kill me! joon would be rlly sad if you did. just go sleep joon is fine im not gunna out him so dont even bother. see u tmrw at my shift byeeeeeee ;P

Hana -> Headass

10:05 pm  
I should fire you (Read 10:05 pm)

She was gonna kill them. Hana really was fuming at this point. She expects this type of shit from Jin-woo, but Min-joon was a well-behaved kid most of the time. Until he got roped up into Jin-woo’s antics, that is. 

Massaging her temples to relieve her headache, she decided to place her trust in Jin-woo (and Min-joon) for now. She didn’t really have another choice, did she?

With a defeated sigh, Hana dragged herself to the couch in the apartment and connected to her Netflix account in hopes that she would be able to drown out her worries with some random comedy movie. 

Mom, you were so much better at this parenting thing than I ever could be.

The hours droned on and eventually, Hana was lulled to sleep as the “Are you still watching” prompt popped up on her TV screen. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Friday, August 19th

Hana woke up in a blurry haze to the trill of her alarm, an arm, and a leg dangling off the couch. The first stroke of unluckiness comes a second after she wakes because she falls right off her couch and lands face-first into the floor. 

The morning blur gradually faded as she began her morning routine. As Hana dragged herself through getting ready, her worry began to mix with her anger.

She had enough trust in Min-joon to believe that he wouldn’t be getting into any serious trouble. Still, that fucker Jin-woo was really poking the bear. The bear being herself.

Woo had a shift at the bakery today. Good. Hopefully, she’ll be able to squeeze the secrets out of him. 

Maybe she can trick him with Poker again.

Once Hana readied herself for the day, she headed out of her apartment and to the bakery that she owned across the street. Twirling her keys around between her fingers, she unlocked the back entrance and headed in.

She checked the time on her phone to plan. 

5:00 am. Perfect. 

Hana quickly washed her hands and began to zip around the kitchen gathering ingredients for the plethora of baked goods she would be making today. She hummed as she cracked two eggs in one hand. She mixed and measured like clockwork. She’d been doing this her whole life and at this point, everything at the bakery is muscle memory. 

Hana didn’t really enjoy baking, but she was amazing at it. Her mother’s Chinese pastry recipes filled herself and her regulars with joy. As long as they were around to buy her deserts, she would continue baking.c

Her desperation was what pushed her forward. Her raw talent was simply a plus. She’d never stop trying to further her mother’s legacy.

She owed that much to her, at the very least.

~~~~~~~~~~

At 6:00 pm, Kousuke got a call from a doctor. That very doctor being his cousin, Hansuke Shishido. If this was yesterday, Kousuke probably would’ve ignored it out of consideration towards his crappy mood. But today is not yesterday and today he feels considerably pleasant.

Still, he answered the call with hesitation.

“Doctor, what do you need from me?”, he asked, suspicion coating his words.

“Not even a hello? You’re always so serious. Lighten up, geez! Anyway, you like sweets and I need someone to come check out this bakery that was recommended to me. You’ll come with, right? I haven’t seen you in a while”, the man on the other side practically whined.

“Why should I? I don’t really want to”

Kousuke let out a deep sigh. He had a feeling that Hansuke would get his way. He always did, in some weird way.

“C’mon cuz! I’m starting to think you hate me y’know! That’s not true, right? You’ll come with me, right?”, he pressed on.

Kousuke rolled his eyes before giving in to his cousin’s whims. 

“Fine, but I’m only doing this because I haven’t had any sweets this week.”

His cousin responded with a shout to indicate his excitement and then proceeded to tell him that he’d be at the company in 15 minutes.

Kousuke packed up his things with the time remaining and met up with his cousin, who was waiting outside of his office. 

“Let’s get going cuz”, Hansuke prompted, his lips quirked upwards. “There’s still a good two hours until it closes.”

Kousuke and Hansuke get into the Honda Civic parked outside the Hirahara Corp building and Hansuke begins to drive towards their destination. The ride is filled with comfortable silence, save for Hansuke’s inquiries about Kousuke’s day. 

Kousuke has his eyes glued to his phone. Father was leaving for Hirahara Corp Headquarters in Japan late on Sunday. He would have to prepare him for that extra workload as well. The next week will be busy. Sweets were definitely a good idea today, even if Kousuke didn’t want to downright admit that to his cousin.

Hansuke pulled up next to the bakery and both of them got out of the car and walked towards the entrance. Kousuke was on Twitter now, scrolling mindlessly through his feed. His eyes trailed to a post about custard and his stomach nearly growled. He hoped the bakery had something custardy.

Hansuke held the door open for Kousuke and the two of them stood at the counter. At the same time, Hana walked out of the kitchen and removed one of the cups of the Beats on her head to talk to the employee at the counter in front of her.

Kousuke looked up from his phone and his eyes nearly doubled in size.

Isn’t that the girl who was playing piano the other day?

Suddenly, Kousuke felt incredibly uncomfortable. He felt like he had intruded on some random stranger’s life by watching them during a private moment and now he was paying the price by having to be put right in front of that same stranger.

His eyes traveled to her name tag where the name ‘Hana’ was typed out neatly. The headphones around her head were blaring some hip hop song he hadn’t heard. He could vaguely hear a male voice that sounded like The Weeknd. Huh.

Her hair was a short obsidian bob that reached right below her chin and her bangs stopped just over her eyebrows. Her eyes were a soft gray color with powdery blue tones poking through and they shined with light akin to fire. She had a bit of flour on her cheek that made it obvious that she had been baking. 

She stopped whispering to her employee and turned to greet them with a smile and hello. Her voice was like a melody, soft yet somehow radiant.

‘Her smile is pretty’ he thought to himself.

The employee, a boy who seemed to be a teenager or perhaps a college student, began inquiring them for their orders. His name tag read “Jin-woo ;)”. What a cheeky dude.

He quickly looked at the board behind the beauty in front of him and spotted what he was searching for.

“I would like an egg custard tart, please”, he voiced absentmindedly as his eyes trailed the woman who was walking back into the kitchen. He tore his gaze away from her waning frame to hand his card to the employee, who swiftly swiped and handed it back to him.

Kousuke and Hansuke headed towards one of the tables near the front window and took a seat across from each other and minutes later the teenage employee placed their orders in front of them.

Kousuke’s palette practically melted in delight as he munched on the custard tart. The view from the cafe was peaceful too. He could see himself wasting away at this cafe for hours doing work.

The peace didn’t last long.

Hana practically burst back out of the doors visibly covered in flour. 

She turned to Jin-woo, practically whisper-yelling.

“He’s coming right now? Are you sure?”, she asked, eyes blown wide in anger.

He then watched as she quickly straightened herself up, wiping off the flour and tidying her hair. Her face turned stone cold, like some sort of ice maiden oozing of anger and authority. 

Looking back at it all later, it was this moment that he really felt it. It’s a hard feeling to describe. The best way he could put it was that he knew at that moment that he would one day fall in love with her. He wasn’t in love yet, but maybe one day.

At that moment, another man walked into the cafe, body turning rigid at the sight of Hana and her eyes, blazing with anger and questions that needed answering.

Kousuke went rigid too. The man who walked in was relatively attractive. Who was he to Hana? A boyfriend? A partner? 

But his worries were answered soon enough.

“Noona! Sorry for not responding to you! I was in Busan…”, the teenager’s voice came out wary and nervous as if he was gauging the reaction from his older sister very carefully.

She kept her stare rigid and cold as she responded without missing a beat.

“Did you not think that I would be worried? Why didn’t you text me? Are you an idiot? Jin-woo, go get the pineapple tarts. I think it’s time to teach Min-joon a lesson, don’t know”, her voice boomed with clarity. Min-joon’s eyes went dead as he realized exactly what was happening.

Kousuke honestly didn’t have a clue what was happening, but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

Jin-woo obediently handed Hana the platter of pineapple tarts. Hana stared straight at Min-joon as she grabbed one of the tarts, handing it to Jin-woo. Then she started heading Kousuke’s way with the beautiful platter of pineapple tarts.

Hana gave him a brilliant smile as she beamed at the two of them.

“Care for a tart of two?” she lilted at him, gaze twinkling.

Hansuke immediately retaliated with “I’ll take however many you’re willing to give me.”

Kousuke's mouth tilted up as he realized what she was doing. What a clever woman. He stared at her as he replied with “I’ll take two, please.”

Hana placed the tarts on their plates and swirled around heading in Min-joon’s direction again.

At this point, the poor boy looked like a kicked puppy. Hana was honestly a savage. She opted to move the platter of fresh pineapple tarts right under his nose before grabbing one for herself and taking a nice big bite of tart right in front of him.

At this point, the entire cafe smelled sweet like pineapple and Kousuke had to say that the jam was exquisite. He would definitely be coming back for more treats.

Min-joon, on the other hand, was slowly wilting in Hana’s palm. 

Hana’s eyes twinkled with satisfaction as she coyly asked him “Is there anything you wanted to say, Joon?”

The tall tree-like boy sighed and hesitated before giving in and saying “I’m sorry for not telling you I went to Busan to visit my girlfriend. I won’t do it again.”

Kousuke was somewhat amazed. He wished he had the ability that Hana had to keep his own brother in line. 

Hana smirked and pretended to think before huffing out “Well, I’ll accept your apology. But no pineapple tarts, and you’re grounded for the next week. Now go home before I whoop your ass until Tuesday.”  
Hana stood at 5’8, which compared to Joon’s 6’2, was tiny. But in this instance, she seemed huge next to Min-joon’s presence. He practically obeyed her to a T.

Hana watched him walk home and proceeded to pack up the rest of the pineapple tarts in a container, handing it to Kousuke with a coy smile.

“I hope you come back to Chu Hua soon for more pastries!”, she beamed.

His heart was pounding as he looked at her and nodded. Hansuke purred back that he’d come back soon and they exited the quaint little cafe together. 

Hansuke began to drive again as they headed to Kousuke’s apartment.

“She’s really cute, don’t you think cuz?”, he jested.

Kousuke blinked at him, before nodding a quiet “yes” and going back to his phone.

Huh.


End file.
